Letters Of Mystery
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: Link writes a letter to Zelda after she offers him a new life. But for some reason, she never recieves it, and to make matters worse, he never recieves hers.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I was searching around my computer and I found this unfinished story! So, after some time I got to it and well, I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

Letters Of Mystery

 _The Princess hated this so much…_

 _Day after day, hour after hour, she was forced to deal with council meetings, dealing (and rejecting) suitors, pretty much everything that could no doubt drive a woman crazy._

 _But luckily for her, there was one thing that she could look forward to after the constant doses of torture._

 _Or so she thought…_

. . .

The Queen-in-waiting, Princess Zelda released another frustrated sigh as the doors to the council room closed behind her. As much as she hated to admit (or even think) it, this was one of the days when she wished that she was a normal woman.

No princess…

No Queen-in-waiting…

No bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom…

She just wanted to be a normal woman named Zelda.

" _You have to produce and heir before your time comes…"_

" _You have put off marriage for far too long…"_

Of all things, the subject of marriage and heirs upset Zelda the most.

Did she want to be a mother?-Depends

Did she want to be a wife?-Also Depends

In fact, Zelda knew that if she really had to become both a wife and a mother, there was only one person in the entire kingdom that would be able to make royal parenthood and marriage sound like the most wonderful thing in the world.

 **Her savior and true love, The Chosen Hero, also known as Link.**

As she entered her bedroom, she suddenly felt the urge to cry for a reason she was really sure of.

She missed him so much and was so worried about him ever since they parted ways at the castle's front door. At that time, Zelda had given him the decision to stay with her or go back to Ordon. After requesting a few days to think about it, the Princess accepts and tells him to send her a letter with his choice.

That was over a month ago…

A week after her first letter wasn't responded to, she had sent out a second letter, but like the first, didn't receive a response.

Every time she did not receive a letter, Zelda felt her heart sink deeper and deeper into her stomach.

With a sigh, the Princess sits at her desk, takes out some parchment, inkpot, and quill, and began to write.

 _ **Dear Link,**_

 _ **I am aware that I am probably annoying you with another letter, but it really worries me that I still haven't heard anything from you. I know this may seem selfish of me, but I really need your response as the council has been getting worse by the day, and if I do see you again, I don't want it to be at a very bad time. So please answer back before it's too late.**_

 _ **-Princess Zelda**_

After looking it over a few times, the Princess sends it out, hoping that this letter is the one that's going to be responded to.

. . .

It was another warm day in Ordon Village, and while the villagers went on with their day to day activities, only one was not one of those villagers.

That villager was none other than Princess Zelda's one true love, Link.

For the past month, he had been in quite a slump. It wasn't because of the other villagers or the animals, it was because her had written and sent a letter to the Princess, and he still hadn't received a response from her. He was pretty sure that he didn't write anything that could insult or hurt her feelings. In fact, he remembered the letter quite clearly.

 _ **Dear Princess Zelda,**_

 _ **I hope things are going well for you back at the castle. I have given your offer a lot of thought and I've decided to stay with you at the castle and serve you in any way I can. I'm sure that there will be a lot to talk about, so if you reply to this letter, it would be great. I am also aware that being a Princess, you have a very busy schedule, so this letter can wait until you have the time.**_

 _ **-Link**_

Again, he was pretty sure that he didn't write anything that could insult or hurt her (in fact, he had written several different copies until he found the one he was satisfied with).

After waiting for so long, Link had sent out another letter, not only because of Zelda's lack of response, but because he had been very worried about her.

A couple of times he had considered just going to Hyrule Castle to see her, but he didn't want to be intrusive or be considered a threat to the Princess, especially because he had truly fallen in love with her.

So like the Princess, the only thing he could do is wait and hope those letters will come to them.

But what Zelda didn't know was that her letters had made it to Ordon Village, but were never given to Link, and what he didn't know was that his letters never left the village.

In fact, all of them were in a box that was carefully hidden underneath another villager's bed.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**

 **Also check out my poll! (I love to see other people's opinions).**


End file.
